Astral Spirits Go To High School!
by Pettyblue
Summary: One day, the astral spirits get sucked out of the star ring and are now 13-year-old humans! They must now go through cases and high school! Will they manage? HIATUS
1. Ehhh? We're teenagers now?

Me: Doing this for pure fun. Plus there aren't a lot of Zodiac P.I. stories or art so yeah. The major characters will be more side characters while the astral spirits become the main ones. :D

Parn: Great, now can you keep it down? I'm trying to read my book. *points to 'How to enjoy life after your retired! (Do not own)' book*

Me: Sure. Anyway Enjoy and I do not own Zodiac P.I.!

* * *

Aries's POV

**Today was usual in the star ring, just us 13 doing whatever we want. I was sooo bored. No cases with the Aries, no need for me. I couldn't tease anybody cause nobody was a good target. Regulus get's too dramatic over it, Antares is going to remember what I say forever, Demeter get's upset and cries easily and the rest I can't use. So much atmosphere in here. Then I heard some kind of weird noise. My eyes grew wide. I looked outside the ring and saw Lili. Nothing special. Everybody stared at me. I just cocked my head a little. Everybody did the same thing as me after a moment. I couldn't really tell what was going to happen, but something BIG is going to happen. Then all of a sudden I glowed red. The others glowed different colors, Ganymede glowed blue. I was about to look for others but I got sucked out of the ring. When I woke up, Lili was staring at me wide-eyed. I looked at myself and screamed. Nothing wrong at all, it's just happens to be that I'm now a actual human who's 13 while the others are 13 year old humans too who are knocked out on the floor. Right, nothing wrong at all. Are you kidding me? When I get summoned out of the ring, I am my usual spirit self! And we're not all summoned out at the same time too! Everybody else started waking up. They all had different reactions though. Ganymede didn't care. All of the girls were happy. Regulus had a dense face. Parn didn't even notice. Too busy with his nose in that book of his. The twins were playing with each other and messing around, and you can figure out what the rest are like. I couldn't help but look at the star ring, the star ring was now a different color. Instead of blue it was orange now. (A/N: just so you know, I don't know what color the star ring is, I saw it was green, but it was on the green volume, so I wasn't so sure. So I'm making it blue!)** I tried to grab my crystal of truth to do some horoscopes but I found out that it was gone! I talked out loud so anyone could answer.

"Is anyone else missing their crystal of truth?" everybody started checking and most of them started to panic. When Lili's mom came opening the door she just nodded. I looked over to where Lili was, she wasn't there. I went downstairs and I noticed something, I could fly and float still! I saw Lili and Lili's mom talking. I made my ears real big to listen.

"Mom! What are we going to do with them now?"

"Well, they'll have to be able to blend in while we try to find a solution. They are staying down in the basement. I'll get the futons ready while you tell them the news, okay?" Lili just nodded. I quickly floated back upstairs where the others were. They were doing what they usually do in the ring. Then I heard Lili rushing upstairs. She opened the door with a sweat drop going down her head. She sighed.

"You guys are going downstairs, and you're sleeping on futons. When you're downstairs, we have some important news for you!" wow, first time I saw her serious. But me, sleeping on a futon. Don't they have a guest room or something? I pouted.

"Can I have a bed?" she shook her head no. I fell anime style. Lili put on her star ring and we all floated downstairs.

**Parn's POV**

I put my book behind me and stood up. I was enjoying my book too. Well, minus one fact. The fact dimwits were around me still! I nodded. I don't even care for being out of that star ring and now I am? I sighed. Aries dashed down the stairs and left a trail of smoke behind her. Now that she mentioned the crystal of truth being missing, I can't help but think about it. I looked at my clock. Even though I don't have my crystal of truth now or anything, I should still check the time._ 5:58pm_. When I started floating downstairs I looked around. Lili's house wasn't that bad. Too small though. I floated over to a nearby chair _away_ from _everybody_ else. Everybody started mingling and playing around the second after they landed on their futons. This was going to be a long while. I rolled my eyes. Lili's mom started talking.

"Since you guys are out of the star ring and have nothing to do, you guys are going to high school with Lili and Hiromi now." I nodded. She was right, I didn't have anything to do, I just didn't want to go.

**Demeter's POV**

This might help me. I could help Lili more on her clothing, after all, I do have to correct it all the time. Lili's mom had already registered us up. After a nice dinner made by Hoshizawa-san, me and the other girls followed Lili. She seemed really depressed all of a sudden. The guys were led by Hoshizawa-kun. Once we reached Lili's room, she told us to choose another outfit than the ones we wore already to sleep. There were so many cute outfits! I helped the others too. I ended up picking a light pink frilly night gown. Antares chose a aqua blue (not aquamarine) layered night gown. **(A/N: I ended up giving them all night gowns. Sorry but I just thought I can't put them into pajamas like I would with a 10 year old.)** Astrea chose a bright yellow sunny night gown with a matching yellow headband. Io chose a red and white layered night gown. Aphrodite chose a hot pink frilly layered night gown. Aries chose out a dark red frilly night gown. Praesepe chose a dark purple frilly layered night gown. She got a matching white headband. I thought they all looked cute! We all changed into the night gowns and went down stairs. I was surprised the boys weren't here yet.

**Chiron's POV**

This guy did not have anything I could wear! When I walked in, I fell down anime style. This guy did not have anything orange! Or anything clean. - The only orange thing was a orange T-shirt. Luckily it was clean. I chose grey shorts with two red stripes going down on each side. Regulus just washed his clothes and added a different pair of brown shorts. Parn chose a light green t shirt with long dark green sweat pants. He had also gotten his glasses removed thanks to the twins (Castor and Pollux) and now he was freaking out saying he was as blind as a bat without them. The twins both got matching blue t shirts with long light blue sweat pants. Ganymede got a white t-shirt with a weird shade of green shorts. When we finally got downstairs after tripping, (all Parn's fault) we saw the girls were already done playing "Old Maid". I spotted Io glaring at me. I shot a glare back to her. We all sat down.

"Why don't we play a different game?" I whined. The guys nodded with me.

"Fine" Aries said. "you guys get to choose." In the end, we decided to play the game, Stinking Rich.**(A/N: Do not own the game.)**

_Time Skip: After the Game - Results (Because everybody likes this part)_

"Commoner" Ganymede said.

"Poor" Aries said.

"Rich Men!" Castor and Pollux said.

"Everyman" Parn said.

"Nobleman" Aphrodite said.

"Destitute" I said shocked.

"Stinking Rich!!!!" Io yelled. She jumped for joy. I wanted to crawl under a rock.

"So that means, Chiron has to be my slave for a whole week!" she said playfully. I shouldn't have taken the chances of this game. Great, more torture! I just wanted power and money.

**Morning, Aries's POV**

I raced over to the table to eat some breakfast. I got rice soup. I quickly ate it and started to wake the others. I went to the restroom to change into my usual clothes, a yellow jacket down to the bottom of my chest, light brown khakis, a red shirt and red shoes. I tied up my black hair with a yellow hair tie. I ran to the others. They were all eating breakfast except for Castor, Pollux and Parn. Parn looked different without his huge glasses.

"**GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES YOU FOOLS!!!**" Parn said trying to chase them. He fell a lot. I sweat dropped. The others started changing into their usual clothes. Lili then came down. She still had that scar from the shot. I did a somersault out the door over the gate. The man was about to close the gate. Lili jumped over the gate. I swear, she might be more athletic than me. Parn had finally stopped chasing the twins and somehow managed to get through the gate. Io, Chiron and Ganymede were still stuck on the other side. Ganymede jumped over the gate while the others floated over it. When we arrived to the school, Lili separated from us. We went to the chairman's office. We got out uniforms quickly. I changed and so did the others. It was the same uniform Lili and Hiro had. We finally reached the class. The teacher from Lili's class called us in. Instead of introducing ourselves, she did it for us.

"This is Demeter Virgo, Virgo had just moved here."

"And this is Antares Scorpio, She had also just moved here, She had already earned a degree in dancing!" The class had it's ooh's and ah's.

"This is Regulus Leo, He had also just moved here."

"This is Parn Capricorn, Capricorn here had already earned college degrees in a lot of classes."

"And this is Astrea Libra. Like the others, Astrea had just moved here."

" This is Castor and Pollux Gemini. They had just moved here and are twins."

"This is Chiron Sagittarius. He had just moved here and has a job at a restaurant."

" And this is Io Taurus. She had also just moved here."

"This is Aries Aries. Aries had just moved here and had earned a many medals in athletics."

"This is Aphrodite Pisces. Pisces had also just moved here."

"This is Ganymede Aquarius and he had also just moved here like the others."

"Finally we have Praesepe Cancer. Cancer, like the others, had just moved here."

"Now all of you can have the seats behind Hoshizawa-san." We all tried to find good seats. We ended up taking 2 rows. I also was about to sleep but Parn whacked me with a ruler. I wanted to scream so much. At our free time, 5th period, we got to talk with Hiro.

"Hello again, Oikawa." Ganymede said. Hiro then figured it out.

"This has to be a dream again! There's no way that they are here!" he said. I looked over to Lili for help. She decided to explain what happened.

"They got sucked out of the star ring when it turned orange, and they became humans. And no, you're not dreaming." He understood. I decided to go against the most athletic person in the school at everything. At the end, like always, I won! The guy was now in his emo corner. Aphrodite was with Ganymede and she was blushing hard. Parn was reading a book. Chiron was trying to do what Io told him to do because of the Stinking Rich game. The others I didn't know.

_Time Skip: After School_

We were at Lili's house playing Stinking Rich again. Lili then rushed to us. She told us this,

"We got another case."

"How are we going to solve it with no crystal of truth?" Io asked. Lili said she didn't know. We heard the case, someone got poisoned. The name was Daichi Souma. His birthday was December 28th, 1988. **(A/N: Present time is 2002 in this story.)** So he was a Capricorn. Then Parn's Crystal of Truth reappeared. Lili pointed this out.

"I don't know why this happened."

"Well, we should check his horoscope."

"Wait, I can't it's the middle of the night, it's against my rules." he said looking at his clock. Then all of us girls besides Lili, did the move Lili used on him. He had a face that read, freaked out/shocked/surprised. The boys were either pitying him, or trying to hold their laughing at him.

"Fine! I'll do it! Sheesh." He adjusted his glasses. I had no idea why people did that.

"_Guided by the ruling planet and the sun, Parn serves the owner of the star ring! Daichi Souma, Capricorn's horoscope for today: _Better find a good shield, someone is out to get you due to hurt feelings. Key images revealing the truth are…" he said. We all looked into the crystal of truth. It revealed white, pure, clean, angelic feathers. Now that we're all out, I get to help out Lili more!

**Chapter 1 : The feathers of the Capricorn!**

**Me: Now that's it for chapter 1! Sorry if it's bad so far.**

**Aries: I'm free! I can be out of the star ring more now!**

**Parn: Thought you already knew that.**

**Aries: Hey!**

**Me: Just do the honors.**

**Aries: Fine! *pouts***

**Demeter: R&R please! ^-^**


	2. Feathers Of A Capricorn Part 1

**Petty: Finally, I updated on Astral Spirits Go To High School! Now I'm actually gonna put pairings in here, I just have to figure them out. **

**Aries: Finally! I was getting bored waiting!**

**Demeter: Calm Down Please Aries.**

**Aries: Fine.**

**Petty: I'm going to cast some people out to do the disclaimer.**

**Aries: Fine.**

**Petty: *Takes out shugo chara and chara changes* **

**Parn: Why am I here?**

**Petty: Because my Astrology chara called you out, now do the disclaimer!**

**Parn: Fine. Sheesh. Pettyblue does not own Zodiac P.I. or anything from it.**

* * *

I then heard Lili's ringtone, Pi Pi Pi! She opened it and her eyes grew wide. We then heard other ring tones and found it coming from our pockets or somewhere near us. There were 13 phones besides Lili's. Each one had a zodiac sign and was customized to suit us. Mine was midnight blue with red stripes and had a light blue Aries sign. It even had the word Aries in yellow on it in bubble writing. I flipped mine open to see a text message. It read

_Can you solve this case? Your other clue is that the crime scene was at the academy's soccer field. _

_From_

_Saiph_

Isn't Saiph a name of a star? But eh, at least it helps me. I know where the soccer field is. I think I beat Souma there earlier.

"This doesn't help at all!" The others groaned. I grabbed my blue coat and my blue hat and opened the door.

"Where are you going to?"

"My first clue. The soccer field." I answered and ran out. I went to the school's soccer field.

**Castor**`

I was pretty much bored until I found my new phone. It was light blue with a aqua Gemini symbol and had my name on it. I flipped it open so I could play some games, but instead I found a text message.

_Can you solve this case? Your second clue is to follow Aries. Aries guides the way in this case._

_From_

_Saiph_

"This doesn't help at all!" I groaned while the others said it too including my twin, Pollux. I then saw Aries hop up, grabbing her blue jacket and opening the door.

"Where are you going to?" I asked

"My first clue, the soccer field." She answered and ran out. I remembered my clue and decided to follow her.

**Regulus's POV**b**(A/N: I'm opening these to show each of the clues)**

I was losing so far in the game. And I'm pretty sure I don't want to be a slave for Demeter. Then I heard a Pi Pi Pi. Must be Lili's cell phone. I then heard some other noises as ring tones near us. I saw in place of my crystal of truth was a brown with yellow stripes cell phone. It had my Leo sign in black and my name in light brown. I flipped it open so I could find anything neat and I found a text message Lili usually gets.

_Can you solve this case? Your third clue is closed eyes. _

_From _

_Saiph_

How does this help me? The others groaned and said "This doesn't help at all!" and how come I have the third clue? I then saw Aries opening the door and dashing out with only Castor following. I thought the twins were always together. I decided to follow.

**Normal POV**

Each one had a different phone, each one had their sign and name and their trademark color. It also had either stripes or polka dots. Demeter got the clue of a halo. Antares got a clue of a microphone. Parn got the clue of pink. Chiron got the clue of a music while Io had a clue about pain and something about devils. Ganymede got a clue of a star. Pollux had the clue to follow his brother. Astrea was given the clue of a soccer ball. Aphrodite was given a clue of love. They all followed Aries, Castor, and Regulus. Lili had told Hiromi about what was going on and they both hurried to catch up with the astral spirits. Aries was searching the whole soccer field. The others were clueless but decided to help. Parn eye's widened. The others took note of this and went to see what made him so surprised. They then too, understood. There he had found 5 white feathers that looked like nothing could make it even the slightest to dirty.

"Well we got one of the clues." Lili said. The others nodded.

"Now what were your clues?" Lili asked remembering her text.

_Can you solve this case? You got the clue of white feathers. The others have gotten a clue each. You may be able to find out the answer from all the clues. Good luck! 3_

_From_

_Saiph_

"I got the soccer field." (You should know who is talking here)

"I got the clue to follow her."

"I was told about closed eyes"

"I got a halo."

"I got a microphone"

"I got the color _**pink**_"

"I only was told music."

"I got pain and devil"

"I got a star"

"I was told to follow him"

"I got a soccer ball"

"And I got love."

There wasn't much of a connection with all of them all of them thought. Only some worked well with each other such as a microphone and music or a soccer field and a soccer ball, love and pink, feathers and halo. But all of them together? They then saw small letters on the ground.

" It says ' Daichi Souma can help you'"

**Aries's POV**^

We ran to the hospital and I dashed to the counter.

"Do you know which room Souma Daichi is in?" I asked panting heavily. He nodded and told me right across the hall. I nodded and thanked him. We walked to the room and when we opened it, we saw a guy with a lightish kind of green spiky haired teenager with a white sports headband and a yellow star in his hair. So far 3 of the clues has been seen. We're closer which is great! I feel happy that I'm actually being used. He had brown eyes too. We walked near him. He was wide awake. His eyes weren't dilating as if they were poisoned though.

"Hi Souma, we would like to ask about the incident." Aphrodite said. He nodded and smiled weakly back at us.

"Sure, what would you like to know?" He said cheerfully and almost as loud as yelling.

"Do you know anything about the criminal?" I asked quickly. He laughed.

"She had blonde hair and wore a long white and pink dress with a pink ribbon," he said. 4 clues had now either been mentioned, or found. I still had no idea how these things have a connection.

"Her eyes looked completely closed the whole time and she had a halo…" he continued.

" He also had white wings and loved to sing. She also mumbled under her breath something about love and pain. Then when she was about to leave, she was crying mentioning devil." he finished. All he clues had been mentioned or seen now.

"Anything else?" Hiromi asked. Daichi nodded.

"She could fly and float. I couldn't tell who she was since she used a voice changer and I couldn't see her eyes due to her eyes being closed the whole entire time."

"Do you know anyone with a grudge against you?" Lili asked. The boy pondered for a moment and reverted his gaze back to us.

"No. Everyone liked me. I don't think I did anything wrong I know of." he said. The horoscope said someone was out to get him due to hurt feelings. If he didn't do anything wrong and everybody liked him, then what was the reason?

"Did you ever hurt anyone's feelings?" Parn asked as he fixed his glasses.

"I think I might have. When everybody in the school found out Ran was my girlfriend, a lot of girls were heartbroken, I think." he said. So it could've been any of the girls at his school! This narrows it down a little at least, but not enough. But why would any of them would give up their love and poison him? It doesn't make sense!

"Do you know anything of a Devil?" Pollux asked. Souma nodded.

"I know my cousin's girlfriend has a cousin who is a devil. She is mischievous and wears clothes like a devil. She even has a tail and horns she was born with! She also has a sister who is the complete opposite, an angel!" he said.

An angel? Wasn't the person that poisoned him have angel wings?

"Do you know where I can find this person?!!?" I asked slamming the table. The others were shocked at my sudden outburst.

"Yep! She goes to my school, Seiyo Academy. She is one of the 14 Guardians, so she isn't hard to find. Each one wears the guardian cape, blue for boys, red for girls. She is the 9's chair. She also has purple short hair and red eyes." he answered.

"Arigatou!" I thanked and ran out the hospital.

**Castor's POV**`

As soon as I saw Aries run out, I dashed out too. Regulus, Pollux and Parn decided to follow. She then ran into a big school. Seconds later, she had jumped out the window on the 5th floor. She had landed having blue, black, red and white clothes in her arms and continued running. She had tears in her eyes hitting my face. When me and the guys ran inside the school, we saw the entire place trashed. I fell down anime style. The other guys were as still as a rock.

_1 hour later…._

We had finally finished cleaning the whole mess up! I dropped my broom and flew outside. The other guys followed. I'm tired from all that cleaning! Hopefully they don't mind if I make a pit stop in the forest, right? I was trying to float down, but instead I fell into the trees.

**Parn's POV****g**

I woke up in my futon. I grabbed my glasses and got outside of my futon. I looked down at the others. Then at my watch. They're **still** asleep?!!? It's 11:30am! But I guess you can see why when you meet them. I could feel myself twitching. I looked back at my futon to see a note and clothes. I picked up the note and clothes.

_We're going to sneak into a school later at 2:00pm. Here is the uniform. Meet back here at 1:30pm! _

_-Aries _

I sighed. I guess I could change into this. A day wouldn't hurt out of my regular cloths, right? I changed into it quickly and put my glasses back on. I grabbed about 1,000 yen and a book bag I saw near my futon. I made sure nobody was awake. But I noticed Castor wasn't there. Who cares anyway? He'll be back by dinner. I closed the door and walked to the library. When I arrived, I saw that all the people inside were completely wet. Something's weird here. And I just know it.

_And I just know it!_

**Petty: I hope you can actually see the zodiac signs I added. I never actually saw the Capricorn sign so I just guessed from what I had. Plus they look really cool to me!**

**Parn: Why don't you take other's opinions and not just yours?**

**Petty: Because I don't need to!**

**Parn: Then it's pretty inaccurate. Just like the people who call you PrettyBlue instead of Pettyblue.**

**Petty: Whatever! Now let me summon some people. *taps on crystal of truth I just happen to own.***

**Castor & Pollux: *falls* WTH?!!?**

**Petty: Language twins! Besides, I learned more about you two! :D**

**Castor: Like what?**

**Petty: Two things! 1. I like Pollux more! **

**Castor: HEY!!!**

**Petty: and 2. You guys are smaller than Antares! I mean look at your size~ But then again, you guys are way bigger than the Sun.**

**Antares: I out rule you!**

**Petty: Where did she come from?**

**Castor & Pollux: We tapped some crystal of truth and all the rest popped out!**

**Aries: And I was in the middle of my training!**

**Aphrodite: And I got hurt!**

**Demeter: I was working on a new dress!**

**Regulus: I was about to beat Astrea at Stinking Rich! (Don't own)**

**Parn: I was already here! Why did you summon me?!!?**

**Io: I was on a job for $8.50 an hour! **

**Chiron: I was about to get 4,980 yen!**

**Praesepe: I was trying to heal someone!**

**Astrea: I was trying to beat some Leo butt!**

**Ganymede: I was in training!**

**Castor: Want to run?**

**Pollux: Totally, dude!**

**Petty: Not so fast! I summoned you for a reason!!!**

**Castor and Pollux: Which was?!!? We're kind of on a deadline here!!!**

**Petty: You know perfectly what I mean Gemini!**

**Castor & Pollux: Fine, Sheesh! R&R people! Now can we go?**

**Petty: Yep!**

**Castor & Pollux: *dashes off***

**Aries,Aphrodite,Demeter,Regulus,Parn,Io,Chiron,Praesepe,Astrea,Ganymede,Antares: Hey! GET BACK HERE!!!!**

**Author, Relatives and Friends Background! (1)**

**Name: Thai**

**Age: Unknown**

**DOB : March 22****nd**

**Sign: Aries **

**Talent: Art, Computer, Typing, Short-temper**

**Really Bad At: Gym, Athletics, Running, Being Organized, Memory, Staying Calm**

**Emotion Used Most: Annoyed, Anger, Guilt, Scared**

**Favorite Color: Blue**


	3. Feathers Of A Capricorn Part 2 and Love?

Petty: I'm updating this one quicker now!

Parn: What the heck is with wet people in a dry area?!?

Petty: and I thought you were the smart one.

Parn: HEY!!

Petty: Now after the cases are fun random things that help with character development. Alright? This is probably the last chapter of the case. Also the signs don't show up. So I won't try until after I post the chapter. Chara Change!

Ganymede: I don't care to be here on such short notice. Pettyblue does not own Zodiac P.I. or anything from it.

* * *

**I just got to remember to be observant. Got to be way more observant than Aries. **

"**Hi, you must be new here." A kind looking woman said. **

"**Yes. I just moved in with the fortune telling Spica." I said. Can't I just call Lili, Spica?**

_**Flashback**_

_**************_

_**Lili: And on no circumstances can you call me Spica or anything related to it so that my secret won't be blown.**_

_**Everyone: Hai.**_

_**************_

_**Flashback end**_

"**Well you should be able to find what you need. And also, you should get your face checked." she said. Why would my face need to be checked?**

"**Your face is all red. So either your sick or your blushing." she said as if she could read my mind. Wait, I'm blushing?! **

"**Are you sure I'm blushing?" I asked sharply. She nodded.**

"**Here's a mirror if you want." She said giving me a hand mirror. Crap! She's right! My face is glowing red! What am I** blushing for? I remembered for sure that I'm not sick. Then I accidentally kicked the bookshelf and many books landed on me. Thank god I'm still part astral spirit! I'm acting way too much like Aries. I rubbed my hair. It's wet as if somebody poured a whole bucket of water on me! I was just like everybody else now!

"So I see you did the same thing as others. Also your face is even redder now." she said. Everybody else made the mistake? I quickly grabbed the books I needed and checked them out. I ran out of the library faster than Aries would've. I checked my watch. 11:45 am. I decided I should just float home. I slammed the door open.

"Hey Parn! Where you've been? By the way, your wet." thank you captain obvious.

"Also you're face is glowing red." Aries said. Still?!! I sat down in a nearby chair.

"Ahh. It's nothing. Anyway, I found something weird at the library." I began nervously laughing. They all nodded.

"You could've just said you went to the library." Pollux noted.

"**Shut up.**" I groaned. He nodded.

"Everybody made the same mistake and each one of them was drenched." I explained.

"How?" they all said.

"I don't know. They just accidentally kicked a shelf and all the books landed on them. Then they were all drenched. But the books were completely dry and unharmed each time."

"You think the culprit from the poisoning act did the same thing?" Astrea asked. I shook my head.

"The tactics are completely different. This time, the culprit hid itself very well. And it also used things to cover itself up. The poisoning act, the culprit was stupid to not hide itself." I added.

"It's true, but why?" Lili asked. Sadly, I didn't know.

"Oh my gosh! We're going to be late for school!" Aries yelled. We have a day off today. What is she talking about?

"Guys, change and get to the academy! We're investigating to find the culprit!" Oh. Well I can't help wet clothes.

**Io's POV (I don't think I ever did her's so why not now?)**

"Hey Chiron! I still have 5 more days right?" He nodded.

"Then can you get me my uniform?"

"Sure, Sure. Whatever." he said.

"Here's your uniform." and I quickly snatched it. Who knew what this guy could do to it?

"Hey, Io! Do you think Parn's sick?"

"No way. He look like he's blushing since it's glowing."

"What the hell would he be blushing about?"

"I-I-I don't know? There's only two conclusions." Chiron turned to me.

"Like what?" Boys. Really? This is too easy!

"Either he's embarrassed or he has a crush on one of us." I said.

"What's more likely Io?" he asked me.

"I don't know? He doesn't seem embarrassed, but then again, we don't really get to see his emotions well." now I'm deep in thought.

"Io! Your turn now!" Aphrodite sort of sang?

After I was done changing, looks liked everybody else had.

"Come on guys! Let's get going!" Aries shouted. Great. The girls had a black Lolita dress with black knee socks and black dress shoes while the boys had a pant and boy version of our dress. **(A/N: Like Utau and Ikuto dress in the first and second season of Shugo Chara. You know, the uniforms.)**

Wow. This school is HUGE!

"So guys, make sure you find 14 people wearing capes." Aries ordered us. That really narrowed it down for us. At least this school is easy to sneak into. I walked with Chiron but then someone yelled at us.

"WAIT you two! You and your group is getting a lot of attention! Don't think you can steal that away from me, do you?" Some snobby looking rich girl asked flipping her hair. I just kept walking.

"Hey, Io. I see someone with a blue cape in a crowd of fan girls!" Chiron whispered to me.

"He's not a girl though! He doesn't look like the type to be a devil! Plus remember, we're looking for a girl with angel kind of stuff of her sister, a devil type." I said.

"But we could get information from him, smart girl!" right. We walked over to him. He had purple hair and a crown on his head. He wore the boy's uniform with light blue trimmings and he had a blue guardians cape just like Daichi said.

"You commoners! Get me a beverage!" he ordered. Wait, was he talking about US?!

"What are you waiting for? Obey your king!" he said. All the fan girls squealed.

"Nobody orders me around!"

"Yet your ordering around somebody else." Chiron mumbled.

"what was that Chiron?" I asked looking innocent.

"Nothing!"

"Thought so."

"Just get me it!" we turned back to the purple headed wannabe king.

"On one condition…" I began.

"NO! You should obey your king's commands! Now get me a drink!" he's getting on my nerves.

"You tell us where we can find the 9 chair and we'll do it."

"No!" then my dark aura raised.

"**You sure you want to mess with me?**" I sort of threatened.

"fine. You're worse than Temari. That old disobeying commoner should be in class 9A." he said.

"Chiron, get a drink for him." I snapped my fingers. I opened the door to 9A. There I found a blue haired girl with a paperboy hat with a blue spade clip, and a sketchbook in hand. Next to her was a midnight blue haired boy with all black and chains. He had a cat's tail, hands and ears. Also the eyes and teeth. The final person had a purple bob cut and red revealing clothes. She also had a devil tail and horns. Should be the person. They all wore red or blue checkered capes.

"Hello, ~nya!" the cat boy said.

"Hi! I looking for a girl who looks like a angel." I said.

"Who knows where she went! She's going to be outside with me in the afternoon though." the devil said.

"In the meantime, I need to go prank someone. See ya!" and she hopped off the desk and floated outside the window.

"I hope she doesn't go overboard this time! She can be a great master of disguise and can do any kind of prank!" The blue artist said. This might help.

"By the way, your looking for Eru, right?~nya. She's in class 9B." the cat boy said.

"You shouldn't really talk to her now though. She had just recovered from finding out my sister, Ran was going out with Daichi." the blue girl said. So she had a motive, and she can learn the tricks from her sister, she can fly too. Plus she probably knows where he goes! So we just found the criminal! I've got to tell Lili and the others!

**Aries's POV**

I was walking around and found out that Io found out the whole crime out with that look on her face. I was already one step ahead of her. I set down the note onto the place Eru usually goes to, the roof. I flipped open my cell phone and started leaving a message for everyone.

_Guys! I already figured out who's the culprit! I already set down the note too! So meet up with me on the roof at 8:00pm! Bye!_

I then floated off to the house. I also figured out the other case too. As dense as people call me, I solved the case! Beat THAT, Capricorn boy! I then saw some people coming in.

"Yo, Aries!" Castor and Pollux shouted dropping their bags.

"Can you be any louder?!" Capricorn boy sarcastically said. (PARN)

"Calm down please! I beg you!" Demeter pleaded following behind them. I chuckled. I can't believe that Capricorn's face is still glowing red!

"What's so funny?" Astrea asked. "Also, should I wear blue or red earrings?"

"Capricorn boy's face is still glowing red! And I think you should choose red!" I said. I changed my clothes back to my yellow jacket, blue shirt, blue pants and blue shoes. I tied up my blue in my yellow ponytail holder.

"Where's Lili?" I asked.

"She's coming." they all said. I can't wait!

"Tell her to meet me at the place, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer, I just hopped out the door.

I then saw Eru looking everywhere.

"Where are you? What do you want from me? Utau-chan will be mad!"

"Shouldn't she already be mad at you? For all you've done?" I said. Then Lili as Spica P.I. came along. I winked at her. She nodded.

"I'm innocent, just like always! I'm going to be late!" she said.

"You are dishonest to the stars! You deserve a 100-million light year prison term!" We both said. She turned around with a shocked face.

"You have no proof!" she yelled.

"We do actually! You have a motive and you gave away your crime. You had a crush on Daichi, I'm guessing. But he chose Ran, so you became desperate. You even went as far as poisoning him! You knew where to do it and when the perfect time would be! Plus Daichi noted the culprit had Angel wings and closed eyes! Just like you! I'm guessing your sister, Iru, did the other crimes just for fun and used completely different methods." I said. She then fell down to her knees and started crying her eyes out.

"I was talked into it! My sister had always done wrong! So I promised if I did one bad thing, she'd have to do something nice! I'm only trying to help! I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" she admitted. So she didn't do it completely on her own!

"She doesn't seem the type that wouldn't admit herself doing the crime." Hiro said. So everything's all right! At least the case is solved!

_Time Skip: Sunday_

"So it looks like she didn't get punished after all!" Lili said after putting down the newspaper.

"Great! Now what do we do now? I'm bored!" I whined.

"How about I do your readings for today?" Lili suggested.

"Hai!" we all said. She had soon finished.

"I looked at them, most of them have love." I guess it's okay, but not fun like soccer.

"They are basically for a few people, Ganymede, Parn, Chiron, Aries, Aphrodite and Io." that's only about half. So I have love.

"The rest of you , it's pretty much either going to be normal or funny to you."

"Oh, Parn, you should really get your face checked, it's been days." still? I had to laugh. I mean really? His face had just went back to glowing red!

"**Just ignore it please Hoshizawa-san?**" he said with a oh-so polite smile on his face and evil purple aura surrounding him.

"H-hai!" she yelled sweating. I turned around to the window.

"What are you doing?" someone asked me.

"thinking." I simply replied.

"You're actually **thinking**?!" is it a problem?! I shrugged it off. Maybe I should do something fun with Aphrodite and Io? I could talk more about their love lives and see if I could tease them about it? I'll just settle for that. I put on an innocent smile and face.

"Hey Aphrodite-chan and Io-chan! Want to do something?" I asked.

"Sure Aries!" Io said dropping her tea pot. Aphrodite hurried after her.

"We'll be back in a bit!" I yelled and shut the door.

"Where to?" I asked.

"I'm going to need to get new clothes. A uniform, sleeping clothes and my regular clothes won't be enough!" Aphrodite said. We nodded. We went to town. Something delicious caught me. I saw a Taiyaki stand with a new chocolate flavor! I just had to try! I grabbed my wallet. I had 10,000 yen, should be enough. I dashed to the stand.

"One Chocolate Taiyaki please!" I said, practically drooling. He made the Taiyaki in 5 minutes.

"Here you go!" I said giving him some of my yen.

"Let's get going!" Io said dragging me to a nearby clothes store.

**Chiron's POV**

Well I'm glad, no more "Go get me this!" or "Go get me that!"

"Hey, Chiron! Can you get me a drink please?" no! God, why? I went to the kitchen. Nothing to drink. I opened the fridge. Strawberries, Blueberries, Bananas, Grapes, Oranges, Raspberries, Tangerines, ect. I then saw honey, sugar, a smoothie maker and ice around me. I guess I could make a smoothie.

"Hey Chiron! You're going to have to make 14 glasses!" Lili shouted. Aw, come on! Give me a break! Then Ganymede and Parn came in.

"What do you guys want?" I asked. I'm kind of already making smoothies here! What else would you guys want?

"Answers." Parn said.

"fine. Sit down." I said.

"And pass these out to the others." Ganymede nodded. A minute later, he came in with 6 smoothies. I snatched one.

"Now what kind of answer you want?" I asked taking a sip out of my smoothie.

"The horoscope. It only said love. That's it. Do you have a clue?" Parn asked.

"Sadly, no. I've been trying to figure it out. Got any ideas?" I asked. But then I somehow just got an idea.

"It could mean any love, but what ever it is, I don't want it." Ganymede said.

"I think I know it." I said. They paid their attention to me.

"It means like love-love stuff. Not the family kind or friend kind of stuff." I said. What else could it mean?

"Well, that narrows it down. But the other 3 girls got it too." I continued.

"Right, Aries, Aphrodite and Io." This isn't making it easier. Could it mean we will fall in love with someone on the outside world, or we will fall in love with each other?

"Parn, did you get your face checked yet?" I asked out of curiosity. I mean it's been glowing red for a while now. His glasses then became foggy and he had evil dark purple aura surrounding him.

"**Can you stop reminding me about that?** Plus I have no idea why it's been doing this. I'm pretty sure I'm not sick." he said deep in thought. He kind of changed his voice a little and made it easier to know his emotions. Wait… if he's not sick, then he's…

_Flashback_

_***********_

"_Hey, Io! Do you think Parn's sick?" _

"_No way. He look like he's blushing since it's glowing." _

"_What the hell would he be blushing about?"_

"_I-I-I don't know? There's only two conclusions." I turned to Io_

"_Like what?" _

"_Either he's embarrassed or he has a crush on one of us." Io said._

"_What's more likely Io?" I asked her._

"_I don't know? He doesn't seem embarrassed, but then again, we don't really get to see his emotions well." now I'm deep in thought._

_***************_

_Flashback end_

"Hey Parn! Were you embarrassed at all in the few past days?" I asked.

"Not that I remember. Why?" he was now glaring daggers at me in suspicion.

"I figured it out!" I said slamming the table. The others leaped back in fear.

"WHAT DID YOU FIGURE OUT!" They yelled at me. That's a new one.

"I figured out what some of the horoscope meant and why your face was and is red." I said. He then caught on and was more excited than usual.

"Go on." he said.

"You have a crush on someone! And if you have a crush, that must mean it's on one of the girls who has the horoscope, love." I explained. He became even redder.

"How did you get that?!!?" he demanded.

"It's kind of easy. Io noticed it and she said that there was no way you were sick since you were glowing. Then she narrowed it down to two conclusions! Either you're embarrassed or you have a crush on one of the girls. So if you're not embarrassed, you're in love." I laid down the facts. He finally gave up. He was even waving the white flag of surrender. I won against him! I outsmarted him for once!

"But which one?" he asked.

"It would have to be either Aries, Aphrodite or Io." Ganymede said.

"That doesn't help at all! Those girls are not exactly even friends with me. They're a pain in the neck!" Parn protested. It was true. He didn't really like any of those three, but it had to be one of them. Then an idea struck my head.

"What's up with Chiron?" Ganymede asked.

"I got a solution to find out!" I blurted out.

"Somehow, I feel like I'm not going to like it." Parn said pulling out a random book.

"It's not much. We're just going to see you're reaction to the 3 girls." I said. Parn then face palmed himself.

"We're **still** on this topic somehow? How do you know it's going to work? And what about your horoscopes? It's not just me!" he did have a point.

"Well, once we find out yours, we will find out ours!" I said trying to convince him. He was weighing down his options.

"Fine."

* * *

**Petty: So case 1 has been solved!**

**Aries: And by me!**

**Parn: Don't give yourself all the credit!**

**Aries: But you got to admit that I solved most of the case! I found out who the culprit was!**

**Parn: And so did others.**

**Io: Like me!**

**Chiron: I'm here too you know!**

**Parn: Then there's Hiromi Oikawa.**

**Aries: Whatever! *trips onto Crystal of fortune* ow…ow…ow!**

**Castor & Pollux: Again!? WTH!!!**

**Petty: I told you! Language! Now I'm still trying to figure out some couples.**

**Castor & Pollux: Fine, **_**mom**_**!**

**Petty: Someone, just do the sentence!**

**Chiron: R&R please!**


	4. Damage and the Spirit of a Gamer Part 1

**Petty: Man, I update this way too much now.**

**Aries: Why?**

**Petty: Probably because I'm drawing art for this story.**

**Aries: Oh.**

**Petty: Anyway, Let me summon people. *takes out Crystal of Truth***

**Parn: I honestly think you choose me way too much.**

**Petty: Just do the disclaimer!**

**Parn: Pettyblue does not own Zodiac P.I. in any way.**

**Parn's POV**

These guys have got to be kidding me.

"You guys plan on doing this by giving me _**pain**_?" I almost screeched.

"Yep!" Chiron yelled in my face.

"Exactly how does this help me?" I asked adjusting my glasses.

"Easy! You get in pain and with the girls' close contact, we'll figure out by your face!" I sighed.

"As long as you guys follow the same method or get more pain, I'll follow through." I said. Chiron nodded.

"How exactly are you going to give me pain?" I asked.

"Depends on how much you want to get hurt."

"The least." I answered quickly.

"Okay! We'll just have to choose what we're going to do and wait for them to come back." Chiron said.

"What are your guesses?" I asked. Chiron stopped.

"It's kind of hard. I mean those girls aren't easy to be able to predict between us." He said throwing a ball at the wall.

"Well now onto the methods. All I can think of that won't hurt that much is being thrown from a high height, a cut and being bruised." Chiron said. Great. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, Ganymede. Do you mind getting bruised?" Ganymede shook his head.

"I guess Ganymede is getting bruised, Your getting thrown and I'm getting cut." he decided. I guess it's okay.

"How are you going to get cut?" Ganymede asked.

"I'll find out a way." Chiron said leaning on the wall.

"**WE'RE BACK!" **a sudden yell burst opened the doors. It even helped the plan. The yell was actually strong enough to throw us against the opposite wall. Who the heck has a yell that strong? We all got bruised and Chiron actually got cut from a shard of glass.

"I told you guys I'd find a way!" he pointed an accusing finger.

"You were lucky." I muttered. I then picked up my glasses. One of the lenses was broken. The other was cracked. That's how Chiron got the cut! My lens must of flown off into his arm.

"Where's Parn, Chiron and Ganymede?" Io asked. Lili pointed over to the door that used to be there. The girls looked over to the door. The door had broken off the hinges but was still in one piece. It had hit Ganymede in the face. The others saw us too. Aphrodite ran over to us.

"What happened to you?" she asked.

"We were blown away from a yell into the wall and the door broke off and hit Ganymede. Parn's glasses flew into my arm and his glasses are broken?" Chiron tried to explain. Io and Aries then came running in.

"What's wrong Aphrodite? We heard you in here!" Aries said with concern.

"The guys are hurt!" Aphrodite summed it up. Aries then nervously laughed.

"So I was the one that caused this? That's amazing! But are you guys okay?"

She's the one who had that yell?

" A little" We all managed to say. I just rolled my eyes.

"Let me help!" Aphrodite said.

"We'll help too!" Aries said forcing Io into it. Aries's eyes had guilt while Aphrodite's had concern. Io's had sincere eyes.

"Let me help fix your glasses later!" Aries said with a happy smile. Somehow, I'm sort of scared of what she's going to do with them….

_Doki!_

I looked over to the other guys. Ganymede had a small smile and Chiron face was a little pink. Io got out a first aid kit. She wrapped Chiron's cut and removed my lens. Soon they were finished.

"Hey guys, can you help me?" I asked. They pulled me up.

"I think I might have figured it out." we all said.

"Io with Chiron.." I said.

"Aphrodite with Ganymede…" Chiron continued.

" And Aries with Parn…" Ganymede finished.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Then the Gemini twins ran in.

"What happened to you 3?" they both asked. Are they dense?

"We got thrown to that wall and I got hit with the door. Parn's glasses got broken and the shards flew off to Chiron's arm." Ganymede explained.

"THAT'S SO COOL!" They shouted. I think I can't move now.

" _**PING! " **_We all looked at Chiron. In his hand, he had his arrow staff with the Crystal of Truth on top.

"Lili! Can you get over here?" Castor asked/yelled. Lili came running in. She noticed the Crystal of Truth quickly. The others came in.

"Lili, any crimes being done?" Astrea asked.

"I think I read about a 5th grade boy being kidnapped." She answered.

"What's his birthday?" Regulus asked.

"It's November 30th, 1991." She said.

"When was he kidnapped?" Chiron asked.

"Last night." she answered.

"Name?" I asked.

"Masato Ishikawa" **(A/N: I'm writing names in Japanese form.)**

" _Guided by the ruling planet and the sun, Chiron serves the owner of the star ring! Masato Ishikawa, Sagittarius's horoscope for yesterday: _Try something new instead of the same routine, you might get injured! And what reveals the truth of the day is…"

"A red circle?" Lili guessed.

"Pi Pi Pi!" I opened my cell phone.

_Can you solve this case? It'll be a tough one to crack! Your clue is _

_136361711162436362_

_Good Luck!_

_-Saiph_

Have I heard this before?

_Flashback_

"_71425542851332038171553241..." _

"_I don't have a clue! What do these numbers mean?" Lili asked herself._

"_Could it be a phonetic code? It would be 'Na I Go, Ni Yo' No, That can't be it. Maybe I should add the numbers up? Hmmm…" then I floated over to her._

"_The sum is 82. The difference is 66. The product is 0 since there is 1 zero." I answered her. She clutched her head and screamed "This makes no sense! I'm at my wit's end!" she took out her phone with hope._

"_Any more hints?" she asked. Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face._

"_THAT'S IT! E-mail!" she shouted. I had no idea what she was talking about._

"_What do you mean?" I asked._

"_The buttons on a phone represents either numbers or letters, you see? If you push 1 once, you have an A. And if you push it more than once, you get different letters. That's how you write e-mail messages using a phone. I mean the 1__st__ number 71 represents "Press 7 once" which gives you the letter "Ma" on Japanese cell phones. The next number 42 gives you "Chi." If you convert all the numbers like this…._

_Ma Chi No Cyu Shi N Ya Ma No Shi Ta_

_Flashback end_

But this one doesn't work on Japanese cell phones. Maybe if I try another kind.

_**After minutes of trying….**_

136361711162436362 **( I used American cell phones :D) **

13 = C

63 = O

61 = M

71 = P

11 = A

62= N

43 = I

63 = O

62 = N

Not much to go on.

"What did you guys get?" Lili asked again.

" Playground." Aries answered staring at the whole in the wall.

" Video Game." Io said glaring at Chiron.

" Enemy" the twins said.

" Nothing" Praesepe managed to say.

" Nothing at all." Regulus stared at his phone.

"Who did get anything?" Lili asked.

"I got something" I said. I was the only person besides the 3 or 4 people.

"I got 136361711162436362." I answered.

"Eh?" the others asked clueless. I guess they didn't watch outside of the ring a few months ago.

"What did it mean?" Lili asked remembering the case.

"Companion." I said.

"Companion?"

"_Yep." I said._

**Petty: Now the 2****nd**** case has started. I ran out of clues. But anyway, the victim is a friend/ enemy of mine. He's an actual Sagittarius. But basically, I just made his name Japanese and all.**

**Aries: What does "Doki" mean?**

**Petty: The way I used it in here meant basically a heart beat. It could mean a bunch of things. And also, Hai = Okay, Baka = Idiot, Dummy, Stupid , Arigatou = Thank you and Gomen = Sorry. **

**Aries : Can I borrow this?**

**Petty: Sure.**

**Aries: * Taps Crystal of Truth ***

**Io: *falls* Not again…**

**Petty: Just do it.**

**Io: Hai. R&R please!**

**Author, Relatives and Friend's Background (2)**

**Name: Steven**

**Age: 11**

**DOB: November 30****th****, 1998**

**Sign: Sagittarius**

**Talent: Video Game playing, getting hurt, anything with violence**

**Really Bad at: IDK**

**Favorite Color: Grey**


End file.
